Chocolate Syrup
by animefreaks-elevendy-seven
Summary: When Marco shows up at Spinner's house...well, we won't spoil it for you. Chocolaty covered -literally- Sparco! (please don't report us because this isn't that bad!)


Disclaimer: We –gestures to herself and fanfictiongeek36- do not own Degrassi. If we did...well...basically this is what would be happening during the entire show.

Title: Chocolate Syrup

Summary: When Marco shows up at Spinner's house...well, we won't spoil it for you. Chocolaty covered -literally- Sparco!

Rating: R

Warnings: Um...slash. Lots and lots of slash. Lots and lots of incredibly badly written slash.

Author's Notes: This is based on a rather kinky dream fanfictiongeek36 had about Spinner, Marco, and chocolate syrup. This is a parody of badly written trashy romance novels, and our xxx-mas present to all of you fellow Sparco-ers out there. Even if it is bad, it's good for a few laughs, and to get the Christmas kink out of you.. ::winks::

---

**Chocolate Syrup**

Marco raises his hand, knocking on the wooden door as he pulls his jean jacket closer to his small frame. 'God, it's freezing out here!' he thinks to himself. 'I hope Spinner is home. I gotta give him these Christmas cookies. Ugh...with my luck his entire family will be doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Why did I have to come over on Christmas eve?'

He waits for a while, and still, no one comes to the door. Rolling his eyes, he reaches underneath the welcome mat and grabs a key. 'I'll just go in there, leave the cookies, write a note, and be on my way,' he tells himself as he opens the door. As soon as he steps into the house, however, a strange sound reaching his ears.

"Oh Marco!" he hears someone – Spinner, he thinks - groans loudly.

Marco blinks cutely for a few moments

"What? But...I'm Marco...and I'm not with Spinner..." he says out loud. "Am I?" he questions himself.

Marco blushes as he realizes that Spinner was pulling a Billie Joe; which, if you aren't aware of, is masturbation.

"..." Marco stutters. Blushing brightly, he turns, prepared to run straight out of the house. He stops however, at the sound of his name being called.

"Marco?" Spinner says, pushing himself up from the couch and quickly buttoning his jeans.

'Should I stay, or should I just...leave?' Marco asks himself. Almost against his will, he turns, starring straight into the glazed eyes of his best friend.

"H-hey Spin..." he says.

"Um...Marco...." Spinner begins. "There's something I've been needing to tell you..."

"W-what?" Marco questions.

"I desperately want to make hot wild lip ring emo sex to you!"

Marco stares in confusion.

"How can one make hot wild lip ring emo sex?" he murmurs before thinking.

Grinning, Spinner replies, "Like this!" before pouncing.

"Eep!" Marco cries out.

Spinner giggles slightly - that's right he actually giggles- and begins to trace kisses all over Marco's neck

because everyone has an infatuation with Marco's neck.

"S-spin," Marco says, not sure if he should protest or allow his friend to continue.

"Yeah?" Spinner asks back, with a stupid grin plastered on his face as his hands...roam...

As Marco begins to speak, his words are somehow replaced by a soft groan.

Spinner smiles happily at the reaction and bends down, once again pressing his lips to the others. Marco reacts to the kiss by feverishly trying to match Spinner's pace. Spinner's movements they were so fast, and hard. Absently, the Italian boy curls one of his hands around the back of Spinner's neck, while the other trails down his chest, lingering for a few moments on the waistline of his jeans

'What am I doing?' Marco asks himself, before managing to gain enough control of himself to pull away

Spinner reaches out toward Marco's hand, stopping it before it got too far. "Don't stop," he whispers soothingly into the Italian's ear before gently licking the inside, sending shivers down the raven-haired boy's back.

Marco has to remind himself to breathe as Spinner's tongue darts out again, lapping at the sensitive skin behind his ear

"W-w-wait..." he groans softly

Nipping at his neck once, Spinner pulls back, looking deeply into his friends chocolate eyes, glazed by not only confusion, but pleasure as well.

"I won't hurt you," he promises softly

"But Spin, I-I..." the raven-haired boy trails off as he feels Spinner's hot breath against his neck.

"Don't worry. It will be okay." he reassures him before gently kissing him.

Marco's hand then gently slips under Spinner's jeans, and he hears the blond let out a pleasurable moan before he even touches him. Marco's hands pause for a moment, and he bites his bottom lip, wondering if he should really be doing this.

After all, how can he be sure that this was right? He doesn't even know if the other boy loves him...

Spinner notices Marco's hesitation, and licks his dry lips, taking in a deep breath before speaking. "How about this," he begins softly. "We keep going, until it doesn't feel good anymore. All you have to say is stop, and it's over."

He leans down, lips only inches away from his friends. "Deal?" he whispers

Marco nods. "Deal," he says, before allowing his lips to be captured in another heated kiss.

Spinner presses himself harder against his friend, hearing him whimper under him. He lavishes his gentle skin with kisses as he feels himself pressing harder and harder. Until...

...the phone rings.

Both Spinner and Marco jump off of each other, realizing what they have done and Spinner rushes out of the room and unplugs the phone. While he's out though...he manages to grab something out of the kitchen.

Chocolate Syrup.

As Spinner walks back into the living room, he sees Marco, who is now sitting on the couch, his eyes glued to the carpet. A soft smile comes on to Spinner's lips as he makes his way over to his still blushing friend.

Marco nearly jumps three feet into the air when he feels a hand being placed on his shoulder. "Spinner?" he asks as he looked up at his friend.

"Yeah."

"W-who was that on the phone?" Marco questions, not able to keep the stutter out of his voice.

Spinner shrugs, showing that he really hadn't cared that much about the phone call anyway. "So, Marco..." he begins.

"Listen Spinner, I don't know what happened," Marco says, interrupting his friends sentence as he stands. "But I...I'm ashamed to say this...but I liked it..."

"What are your opinions on Chocolate Syrup?" Spinner inquires his shaking friend.

Marco blinks for a moment. "What? What does chocolate syrup have to do with..." He trails off as his friend slowly reveals the bottle of syrup from behind his back

"Chocolate syrup has so much to do with any conversation," Spinner whispers quietly. He opens the lid, allowing a drop to fall onto his finger. "So...chocolaty."

"You want some?" he whispers into Marco's ear.

"Um...not really....a-actually I was thinking about ah!"

Spinner reveals a big hentai grin on his face as he pours the chocolate syrup down Marco's t-shirt. "Oops, clumsy me."

Marco's eyes widen, not quite sure what to think about the thick liquid going to his chest.

He jumps slightly as he feels his friends warm fingers brushing against his skin as they curl around the bottom of his shirt. "Spin, what are you-" he begins to question.

Smirking, Spinner leans down, soft lips brushing against the shell of his friends ear. "You should get this shirt off, before it gets stained or something..." he explains

Mind clouded by curiosity and desire, Marco dumbly lifts his arms, allowing his friend to remove the troublesome article of clothing. Spinner's eyes light up quickly, seeing the immense amount of chocolate syrup that he himself had covered onto Marco's chest. Marco looks at him queerly and then, within an instant, realizes what Spinner is going to do. He gulps down nervously and prepares himself for the expected. Spinner's tongue collides with Marco's chocolate syrup tainted chest.

Although Marco had prepared himself for the action, he hadn't really expected it, and a loud groan escapes his lips at the feeling of his friends warm tongue running down the skin of his chest. Spinner smiles against his friends skin before pulling back. Marco stares at his friend, practically breathless, not really knowing what to do in the situation. Out of the corner of his eye, he notices a bit of chocolate still on Spinner's lips, and, without thinking, leans forward, kissing and licking until the syrupy substance disappears from Spinner's skin. When Marco pulls back, Spinner places his hands on the Italians bare shoulders.

"Here," he say softly, pushing gently until Marco is lying on the couch. He sits down, straddling the smaller teens hips. "Just relax," he instructs before he bends his head down, beginning to lap at the chocolate coated treasure below him.

Marco desperately shakes under his friend, amazed at how fast his tongue can move at moments - causing all of the adrenaline to rush to his head - and at other times, going too slow, giving him an incredibly high feeling.

"Spin," he gently whispers under his breath as his friend laps up the last of the chocolate syrup.

"Yeah?" Spinner inquires. He looks down at the trembling teenager and receives a grin. Spinner glances around the room wildly until he realizes what Marco is looking at.

Him.

"You've got just a speck of chocolate syrup on your face," Marco says slyly

Spinner lifts an eyebrow at his friend, scooting back until he is at the other end of the couch. "Do I?" he asks casually

Marco nods his head as he pushes himself up. The Italian boy sits for a moment, unsure if he should continue but the look in Spinner's eyes, the one of utter love and lust, gives him the bit of confidence he needs. Moving slowly, he reaches the other teen, then settles himself on top of Spinners lap before moving down, placing gentle kisses on his pale cheek before, in an incredible act of course, licking off a bit of chocolate. Spinner allows a moan to escape from his mouth, forcing the Italian boy to press himself harder against him and licking his face desperately, removing any remains of chocolate.

"Spin, I-" he begins, resting his chest against his friends chest.

"Yes?" Spinner asks.

"I need you."

"Need me exactly how?"

Marco blushes, chewing his bottom lip, his breathing becoming quicker. 'How can I say this to him?" he asks himself

"You know what I mean..." he whispers, his voice almost pleading

Spinner lifts his hand, lighting brushing the pads of his fingertips against Marco's cheek. "I know," he says softly.

A smile appears on Marco's lips, and he begins moving forward, prepared to place another kiss on Spinner's mouth, but stops when he sees his friend beginning to speak

"But I need you to say it," Spinner tells him gently. "I need to make sure...this is what you really want."

Marco is silent as Spinner gives him a delicate kiss. "So tell me, Marco, how do you need me?"

"Spinner, I need you like the sun needs the earth, like the stars need the moon to shine." he begins softly, before inching his way closer to his friend. "Spin, I need you inside of me, not just physically, emotionally. I need you so bad to help this burning fire go away."

Spinner grins up at his friend and presses his lips against his delicately, allowing the taste of chocolate syrup to linger in his mouth. "So, you're ready for this?"

"Yes, I am ready," Marco says barely under a whisper.

Spinner inhales Marco's scent, which is a mixture of chocolate syrup and some cheap cologne, and waits as Marco gently eases himself off of him. Spinner stands up, a lazy kind of grin on his features as he takes Marco's smaller hand in his own, threading their fingers together. He kisses him on the forehead softly then turns, leading his friend to the bedroom. Marco follows him, nervousness and anticipation flowing through his veins, straight to his heart. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this,' he thinks to himself. 'I can't believe he's actually doing this! But...somehow...it feels right...'

They reach Spinner's bedroom quickly, and as soon as they do, the taller teen pushes the door open and they both step inside the rather messy room. Marco takes a deep breath as he surveys the room.

"Lay down," Spinner whispers into his ear, warm breath tickling his neck.

"O-okay," he stutters, letting go of the large hand and walking over to the bed. He sits down, nervous at first, before easing himself onto his back

Spinner's hands reach down to the button on his pants, his heart frantically pacing at what he was about to do. 'I can't believe this...' he thinks, his fingers then release the zipper and his pants fall down to the floor. He then moves over to the bed where Marco lays with his knees pressed to his face. He looks nervous. Spinner notices this, and gently pats his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he whispers.

"Y-yeah..." Marco stutters.

He feels Spinner's warm breath trace down to his stomach. Marco bites his upper lip, his fingers curling into the blond curls of Spinner's hair as he feels soft lips ghost down his stomach. Spinner smiles as the young Italian squirms beneath him, never having thought that he would ever get such a feeling of pleasure from having this power over his friend. He places butterfly kisses on his friends tanned skin, nipping at the area around his navel, causing a half whimper/half giggle to escape the lips of the one beneath him. Kissing his way back up to his friends lips -and gaining several appreciative moans whilst doing so- he traces Marco's jaw line, before moving back up to his ear

"You're not still afraid, are you?" he whispers softly.

"N-no," Marco tells him.

"Then why are you shaking?" Spinner questions, sincerely worried about his friend

Marco takes in a breath, placing his hands on Spinner's chest as he speaks. "Because...I want...I want you...Gavin."

"W-what did you call me?" Spinner asks, a small lump forming in the back of his throat.

"Gavin," Marco softly whispers into his ear.

Chills ran up and down Spinner's back. No one had ever called him Gavin - at least not the way Marco had just. He smiles at his friend and kisses his cheek.

"Say it again," he whispers pleadingly. "Louder."

"Gavin," Marco says, his tone lower than before, sending more chills to run up and down Spinner's back. "Gavin," Marco says once again, a bit like he was short of breath.

"Faster," Spinner whispers, his eyes closing at the sound of his name.

"Gavin, Gavin, Gavin!" Marco says, every Gavin getting louder, more intense.

"Oh dear god Marco," Spinner whispers into his ear, pressing his flesh against the Italian, "I think I don't just want you, I think I _need _you."

Marco's own breathing quickens. He never realized that just saying his name would have such an effect on his friend. Not, of course, that he minds now. When Spinner bends down and presses his lips to his own, Marco's mouth opens instinctively, welcoming Spinner's presence. Marco runs his hands down Spinner's still clothed chest, groaning in frustration at the feel of fabric against his fingertips. He doesn't want fabric; he wanted _skin_. As Spinner pulls back, he looks down at the boy, his eyes hooded. He notices the odd expression on Marco's face and smiles, reaching down to take Marco's hands into his own.

"It's all right," he says, placing the shaking hands on his chest. "I want you to touch me," he whispers. "I need you to."

Given courage by the huskiness of the one, Marco obliges, sliding his hands underneath his friends shirt and, with the help of Spinner himself, manages to pull the offending object off. As soon as it's gone, he bends upwards, pressing his lips to every inch of exposed skin, gaining load groans from the one on top of him.

"Oh, Marco!" Spinner moans loudly. He rakes his hands through Marco's fairly decent hair and kisses him softly. "Harder, harder!"

Marco grins at his friend and instead of doing as he is instructed, does the exact opposite. "But Gavin, don't you like it when I go slow?"

"Yes...oh god yes." Spinner groaned pressing his chest hard against Marco's delicate lips.

"Gavin...Gavin..." Marco whispers softly after every kiss he plants on him.

He receives pleasurable moans every time, and finally, Spinner presses his finger against Marco's lips. "My turn," he whispers.

Spinner places his hand on Marco's chest, pushing him back down to the bed. As much as he enjoyed it when the teen was touching him, he much preferred to be the one in control. He slides down the length of the Italian boys body, first moving to place delicate kisses on his shoulder, then moving down, nipping, licking, and biting his chest until he reaches the top of Marco's skin tight jeans. He places his somewhat trembling fingers on the button of the jeans, tracing the copper design idly. "Please," he hears Marco whimper, voice trembling. Smirking, he undoes the button, and with a bit of squirming from the smaller teen, finally manages to pull off the jeans, leaving only a boxer-clad Marco underneath him. His hands idly trace outlines along the soft skin of Marco's legs, and he stares down, watching the boy press himself against his hands, trying desperately to get more contact

"Please," Marco says again, even softer this time

Spinner begins moving his hands up, fingers dancing along tanned thighs, closer to their target. Marco whimpers loudly, his mind beginning to cloud as a haze of pure need settles over him.

"Gavin..." he groans again.

Spinner smirks, then moves his hands to Marco's chest once again, running them along his sides.

"B-bastard," Marco breathes, and Spinner only chuckles as he bends down to press another hard kiss to the other's lips.

"You know you enjoy it," Spinner whispers. His lips then trace their way down to Marco's neck where he gently bites again, causing the young teenager to whimper below him.

"Yes, I do Gavin," he whispers back after gaining some strength.

Within an instant Marco somehow manages to settle himself atop of Spinner. He doesn't know exactly how he does it, but he manages.

"So, the real question is Gavin..." he trails off. "Are you ready?"

---

I didn't write the ending; fanfictiongeek36 did. I still like to pretend that Spinner just flips them over and defiles Marco properly. ::shrugs:: Anyway, yeah, we know it's not all that good, but that's the whole point. You can't parody a romance novel and write well! Anyway, please review!

Marco: That was...queer.

Spinner: Yeah, but I got to pour chocolate syrup all over you! ::grins happily before throwing Marco over his shoulder and skipping away::


End file.
